


a little happiness

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Он вертит тобой, как хочет, – Чанёль на это заявление лишь беспомощно пожал плечами. – Я даже представить боюсь, что будет, когда родится наш маленький омежка.





	a little happiness

– Малыш, я дома, – Пак Чанёль привычным движением захлопнул входную дверь, бросил ключи на невысокую тумбочку и повесил пальто в шкаф. И лишь повнимательнее прислушавшись и не услышав привычных звуков звонкого смеха и ласкового голоса, которые обычно царили в этом доме по вечерам, легко нахмурился и снова негромко позвал:

– Бэкхён-а, – ответа не последовало, и Чанёль, стараясь особо не шуметь, на цыпочках проследовал в гостиную. 

В комнате царил полумрак, горели лишь приглушенным светом маленькие светильники на стенах, и голубоватый свет телевизора освещал пространство. Чанёль ласково усмехнулся и привалился плечом к дверному косяку, наблюдая за открывшейся перед ним уютной картиной. На ковре тут и там валялись цветные машинки разных размеров и кубики с изображением какой-то популярной мультяшки, на небольшом столике были разбросаны разноцветные карандаши и фломастеры и яркие, небрежно разукрашенные раскраски, а с экрана телевизора блестел своими красными боками мультяшный Молния Маккуин. 

На диване, свернувшись клубочком и подложив под голову плюшевую лисичку, сопел его маленький, светловолосый омежка, а на пушистом ковре, болтая в воздухе крошечными ножками, лежал маленький альфа, его точная копия и маленькая гордость, их _первенец_. Он аккуратно вырисовывал что-то в большом альбоме, крепко держа карандаш маленькой ладошкой и высунув от усердия розовый язычок. Малыш был так занят рисованием, что не заметил, как взрослый альфа неслышно подошел ближе и присел перед ним на корточки. 

– Сонджун-а, – тихо позвал Чанёль, легонько взъерошивая гладкие волосы мальчика. – Что делаешь?

– Папа! – глаза ребенка загорелись счастливым блеском при виде второго родителя. Мальчик широко улыбнулся и пододвинул альбом отцу, демонстрируя яркую картинку. С белого листа Чанёлю улыбалась маленькая, карандашная семья. Чанёль узнал себя – по оттопыренным ушам, Бэкхёна – по яркой, квадратной улыбке, и сына – по пушистой плюшевой лисичке, которую тот всюду таскал с собой. Однако был на рисунке еще один маленький человечек. Нарисованный Сонджун держал за ручку маленького, хрупкого мальчика в ярких шортиках – омежку, судя по всему. Чанёль неосознанно умилился нарисованной картинке и осторожно поинтересовался. 

– Кто это рядом с тобой, малыш?

– Ты что, пап, – малыш изумленно вытаращил на него свои и без того широкие глазки, – это же мой братик. 

– Но у тебя ведь нет братика, Сонджун-а, – осторожно заметил Чанёль. 

– Пока нет, – Сонджун важно поднял маленький, пухлый пальчик вверх, – но уже очень скоро появится, – мальчик кивнул, словно подтверждая этим правдивость своих слов. 

– Кто тебе сказал? – изумленно спросил Чанёль. 

– Я точно знаю, – мальчик снова кивнул, – папочкин запах изменился. От него теперь всегда пахнет малиной, значит, он печет мои любимые пирожные, пока я в садике, и относит их братику, – малыш тяжело вздохнул и продолжил. – Наверное, братик боится, что я буду отнимать у него пирожные, и поэтому не приходит, – малыш понурил голову, а затем затараторил с новой силой. – Но я не буду отнимать, честно, я буду его любить. Я специально нарисовал этот рисунок, чтобы папочка отнес его братику, и тот понял, что я уже его люблю и обязательно буду делиться пирожными. Только скажите ему, чтобы приезжал поскорее, – малыш с надеждой взглянул на отца, а Чанёль невольно поразился проницательности собственного ребенка. Сам того не осознавая, он попал прямо в цель. Запах Бэкхёна действительно изменился, но нотки малины были еще совсем незначительными, Чанёль сам кое-как их улавливал. Как же это удалось четырехлетнему малышу оставалось загадкой. 

– Сонджун-а, – ласковым голосом начал Чанёль, – понимаешь, сейчас слишком холодно, и твой братик может замерзнуть, потому что еще очень маленький. Мы привезем его летом, хорошо? 

Мальчик серьезно кивнул. 

– И мы будем играть все вместе?

– Конечно, – Чанёль ответил таким же серьезным кивком. – А теперь давай соберем игрушки и уложим папочку спать, хорошо? 

– Я сам соберу, – мальчик встал и отряхнул с шортиков несуществующие пылинки, принимаясь собирать карандаши и фломастеры в небольшой пенал. – А ты пока уложи папочку, он сегодня очень устал. 

Чанёль про себя посмеялся с этого маленького серьезного человечка и направился к дивану, на котором всё так же мирно посапывал его маленький супруг.

– Бэкхённи, – Чанёль присел перед омегой и ласково убрал упавшие на лоб пряди. Бэкхён тихонько замурлыкал и смешно наморщил маленький носик. 

– Мм, еще минуточку, Сонджун-а, – захныкал Бэкхён, и Чанёль тихонько засмеялся. 

– Давай же, Бэкхённи, просыпайся, – Бэкхён завозился и медленно приоткрыл сонные глаза. 

– Привет, – ласково улыбнулся он. – Ты поел? – у Чанёля в груди разлилось приятное тепло от этого незамысловатого вопроса. Его маленький заботливый Бэкхён. Хотелось устроиться в его родных объятьях и мурлыкать от переполняющей тело нежности.

– Ага, – Чанёль кивнул и потянулся вперед, легонько целуя нежные губы. 

– Как прошла встреча? – поинтересовался Бэкхён, запуская руку в чужие волосы и легонько поглаживая кожу головы. 

– Успешно, контракт наш, – Чанёль удовлетворенно кивнул, словно довольный проделанной работой, и получил в награду еще один нежный поцелуй. 

– Сколько времени? Ты уложил Сонджуна?

– Он велел мне сначала уложить тебя, – засмеялся Чанёль. 

– Воспитательница сказала, что он не спал в обед.

– Заболевает? – нахмурившись, спросил Чанёль. 

– Нет, – Бэкхён покачал головой, – рисует братика. Хочет поскорее встретиться с ним. 

– Осталось совсем немного. Как вы тут кстати? – Чанёль ласково улыбнулся и устроил ладонь на теплом животе под чужой футболкой. Срок был еще очень маленьким, поэтому и животик был едва заметным. Чанёль нежно поглаживал мягкую кожу, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Малыш был еще совсем крошечным и даже не пинался, но сама мысль, что он там есть, разливалась по телу уютным теплом. Бэкхён устроил свою маленькую ладошку на чужой широкой и переплел пальцы, едва слышно мурлыкая. 

Эту маленькую идиллию нарушил строгий, детский голосок. 

– Я же велел тебе уложить папочку спать, – грозно проговорил Сонджун, выставив вперед маленький пальчик. – Я уже все игрушки собрал, а ты все сидишь. 

– Он не хочет засыпать, – деланно расстроенным голосом поведал Чанёль. 

Сонджун тяжело вздохнул и покачал темноволосой головкой.

– Ничего тебе доверить нельзя, – пробурчал он, неловко забираясь на диван. Чанёль подтолкнул его под попку, и мальчик смешно плюхнулся вперед. Бэкхён тихонько засмеялся от этого маленького, разыгравшегося перед ним спектакля. 

Сонджун подполз чуть ближе, аккуратно устраиваясь между плечом Бэкхёна и спинкой дивана. Запустил пальчики в его волосы, аккуратно перебирая прядки, и тихонько запел. Это была колыбельная, которую Бэкхён каждый вечер пел ему перед сном. Легкая и приятная мелодия вкупе с чистым детским голосом успокаивала всех троих. Бэкхён прикрыл глаза, сделав вид, что наконец уснул, и услышал тихий шепот своего сыночка. 

– Вот видишь, как надо, – довольно поведал Сонджун, – учись.

– Есть, сэр, – смешливым голосом ответил Чанёль, и Бэкхён не открывая глаз понял, что тот шутливо отдает честь. 

– Ну что сидишь? – опять послышался недовольный детский голос, и Бэкхён представил, как Чанёль непонимающе хмурит брови. – Неси его. 

Бэкхён услышал тихий смех мужа, а потом почувствовал его крепкие руки, надежно прижимающие его к своей груди. Чанёль дошел до спальни и аккуратно уложил омегу на мягкое одеяло. Бэкхён открыл глаза и тихо рассмеялся.

– Он вертит тобой, как хочет, – Чанёль на это заявление лишь беспомощно пожал плечами. – Я даже представить боюсь, что будет, когда родится наш маленький омежка. 

Бэкхён продолжал тихо посмеиваться над беспомощностью собственного мужа перед лицом меньших членов их маленькой семьи, а Чанёль тепло улыбался, представляя, как будет носиться с младшим омегой, как с маленькой принцессой. 

В коридоре послышался топот крошечных ножек, и Бэкхён снова прикрыл глаза, не желая нарушать уверенность сына в своей маленькой музыкальной магии. Сонджун тихонько подошел к кровати родителей и задрал голову, убеждаясь, что его хрупкий папочка уже спокойно спит в своей кровати. 

– Ты молодец, Сонджун-а, – похвалил его Чанёль. – Без тебя я бы не справился. 

Малыш засветился, словно новогодняя лампочка, и поджал губки, чтобы скрыть расплывающуюся на лице довольную улыбку – любимый жест Бэкхёна. Чанёль легко усмехнулся. Сын хоть и был его точной копией, больше всего походил на папу-омегу. Движения, улыбки, жесты. Чанёль в каждой мелочи видел свою пару.

– Хочешь сегодня поспать с нами? – спросил Чанёль. 

– А можно? – малыш загорелся еще ярче. 

– Конечно, – Чанёль кивнул и отбросил в сторону край одеяла, приглашая сына нырнуть в тепло. Малыш шустро взобрался на кровать и залез под одеяло, прижимаясь к Бэкхёну и непроизвольно устраиваясь поближе к его животу, сжимая маленькими пальчиками ткань родительской футболки. Не прошло и пяти минут, как малыш умиротворенно засопел. 

Чанёль потушил свет и улегся в кровать, прижимаясь к мужу со спины и обнимая рукой его и сына. 

– Я так люблю вас, – прошептал Бэкхён в темноту спальни, перебирая шелковистые волосы мальчика. – И нашего маленького тоже, – добавил он, поглаживая едва округлившийся животик второй рукой. 

– Мы тоже тебя любим, Бэкхён-а, – прошептал Чанёль в его светлую макушку. 

В этот момент Чанёль думал, что наверняка нет на свете человека, счастливее его самого. 

 

То же самое, однако, он думал через полгода, в ясный летний день, держа на руках маленький комочек в светло-голубом одеялке.


End file.
